degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-3575890-20130801014659
Miles honestly strikes me as someone who seeks validation in relations with others. As long as he feels someone cares about him, he feels he matters. It is that self-validation he gains when people pay attention to him that drives his existence. I think in spite of his outer confidence, his father's treatment of him eats at his self-worth. I think the way he operates recklessly and impulsively shows he has little regard for his wellbeing and that sometimes he honestly doesn't give a fuck what happens to him. In some ways, he is just as broken down as poor Campbell was. Miles lives quite a lonely life. His father brushes him aside and treats him like trash on the rare occasion he does pay him attention, his mother is seemingly not in the picture, and his only friend is Winston. In that it is understandable why Miles goes above and beyond for friendship. It is clear he seeks comradeship. He is neglected and hurting using money and materialistic things to compensate for all of the neglect and abuse by the hand of his uncaring, emotionally-absent father. I am beginning to think that he may get quickly attached to people who show him any sort of attention or affection or that get caught in his self-deprecating web. He took an immediate shining to Maya, and he's already grown attached to Tristan who he has more than once allowed to invade his personal space so he can develop a friendship with him. Why does he care so much? Because. He. Just. Wants. A. Friend. And I honestly think part of the reason he was so nonchalant about Tristan kissing him was because on some level he was flattered. He may not have been into the kiss in the way Tristan hoped, but you could tell he appreciated the sentiment of it. I may not ship Triles romantically at all, but that kiss came from a sincere place and that meant something to Miles. The attention Tristan shows Miles; he enjoys it. Not because he's a conceited person who gets an ego-trip from displays of affection, but because affection -- not just some-girl-sucking-off-your-face-because you-are-rich-and-handsome-affection, but genuine affection that says "I like you, I care about you" is a rare occurrence for him. I also think years of deprivation of love and attention from his own father has Miles seeing any attention as good. It is why he goes off the rails and rebels against his father when his father lashes out at him. He wants his dad's attention, even if it's only negative because it's at least better than none at all. As Miles's official bio says, all he wants is love and acceptance. The feeling of being wanted and cared for is sure as hell not something he gets to experience often. At least not in his home, which should be a safe and sacred place for him rather than the war zone it actually is. All his life he has been rejected by the person who should care most. He's not going to let one kiss ruin a budding friendship with someone who seems to genuinely like him beyond his wealth and status. This is not about a boy struggling with or concealing his sexuality. This is a matter of an abused, lonely boy who just wants to feel cared for and wanted. It's actually heartbreaking.